Archivo:SHAMPOO PRANK PART 4! HoomanTV
Descripción ☛ Shampoo Prank Part 4 is here!..this time we went after sexy girls taking a shower at the beach! Watch what happens! ;) ✓ SUBSCRIBE, NEVER MISS A VIDEO! ►http://www.youtube.com/user/HoomanTvOfficial?sub_confirmation=1 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ✓ MY INSTAGRAM ► https://instagram.com/hoomannouri Or just search: Hooman Nouri ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ FACEBOOK ► https://www.facebook.com/HoomanTV TWITTER ► https://twitter.com/HoomanNouri SNAPCHAT ► Hooman_Nouri ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subscribe to my Vlog channel for extras and behind the scenes: http://www.youtube.com/user/UCTEqhWwObaRk1VTfgAyX98Q?sub_confirmation=1 Check out the first episode of Project Girlfriend where I take out Savannah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zh6TwTbg-8 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Did you enjoy watching this prank? Watch Part 1, part 2 and 3: SHAMPOO PRANK PART 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqBP0SDtwvg&index=1&list=PLzy8z75ub5aidZpKlwP5CB2FPPBJkm6Le SHAMPOO PRANK PART 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKXdbuuVghc&list=PLzy8z75ub5aidZpKlwP5CB2FPPBJkm6Le&index=2 SHAMPOO PRANK PART 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPyYK_mhtwg&list=PLzy8z75ub5aidZpKlwP5CB2FPPBJkm6Le&index=3 Here are 2 more similar videos you may like: PICKING UP GIRLS USING MAGIC PANTS PRANK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx2pa3LoEy4&list=PLzy8z75ub5ahTxHEe6rUQ9utx6xlBgfW8&index=41 ELECTRIC SHOCKING PEN PRANK! (SHOCK PEN) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7z7DUJuCpk&index=42&list=PLzy8z75ub5ahTxHEe6rUQ9utx6xlBgfW8 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Music & Sound Effects from: http://www.opus1.sourceaudio.com ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ About this video: We started our shampoo pranks a few months ago on YouTube and they have been super popular with you and the internet and have gone viral on Facebook, on Twitter, on TV and even here on YouTube in funny vine compilations or prank compilation videos! Shampooing people prank part 4 girls version is finally here! During part 3 we only got a chance to use fake blood in the public showers on one person and you guys went crazy and asked us to use more on the next prank. So we did! We headed back to the beach again. This video was going to be a girl's edition so we had to try and catch hot girls in bikinis taking a shower at the beach. It wasn't easy as it's still not summer here in California but after waiting long and boring hours we finally started getting some funny reactions! Part 2 never ending shampoo was also a girl's edition and it was very fun to make as girls would have much different reactions than guys to the never ending shampoo or the fake blood! Of course the views on the girl's version was a lot higher than guy's version clearly because girls have sexy butts and boobs and you guys seem to really enjoy that. Haha! We did go after and find every girl we pranked just so we can let them know that it was a prank and they totally loved the prank idea! Do you guys want to see a Shampooing People Prank part 5 next? Maybe a fake police officer edition? Should we do another guy's version again or would you guys like to see more sexy college babes? :) Let us know in the comments! ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ About this channel: My name is Hooman Nouri and I'm the creator of HoomanTV. HoomanTV is a YouTube pranks, comedy channel featuring funny content for the purpose of entertainment of my awesome viewers. On my channel you can find hilarious public prank videos, social experiments that'll change the way you think, gone wrong public bathroom pranks in the hood, and gone sexual pranks at the beach involving hot girls. You will also stumble upon a few videos of mine that'll make you think "WTF did I just watch?" but will still make you laugh. I'm always thinking about the next big prank idea to make you smile or another social experiment to spread positivity around the world and wake others up about issues with our society about the homeless, racism, and more. Welcome to HoomanTV. Subscribe, grab yourself some snacks, lay back and watch a few of my videos! Categoría:Vídeos